The present invention generally relates to trailers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a trailer with an anchor system for securing large generators for transport.
Large generators are used at sites as temporary power. The generators are so large that a trailer is required to transport such a generator to and from a site, where it remains mounted. A trailer is also required to transport such a large generator that is to be installed temporarily at a site, until further decisions are made regarding utility. Typically, the generator is bolted or welded to the trailer to anchor the generator to the trailer, during transport. This increases the time and complexity to secure and remove the generator when using a trailer. When the generator is bolted to the trailer, specific wrenches are needed to secure or loosen the bolts holding the generator to the trailer. The use of bolts requires a person with enough strength to tighten and loosen the bolts, which could lead to strain type injuries to the person performing such a task.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer with an anchor system for a generator which provides an easy process for securing and unsecuring the generator in relation to the trailer.